horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
ZombieApocalypse
ZombieApocalypse is an ongoing episodic RP. Unlike the Murder series, ZombieApocalypse is an episodic RP rather than movie style. Originally Season 3 was planned for October 2015 but was delayed until sometime in 2016. Plot Two groups of survivors, one lead by Penn and the other by Texas, come together in the western United States, as they attempt to keep on living they find themselves the target of an assault lead by a woman named Diana. During the firefight, the dwindling group is forced to evacuate and abandon the town of Siden, escaping Diana's group. Elsewhere in Arizona, another group (lead by Finn) flees their home as a massive horde of zombies takes over the area, they meet the survivors of Penn and Texas' group and integrate into one larger, stronger party. They clash with Diana's group once more, eliminating them and coming out once more. Now homeless and their strength diminishing, they are forced to carry on after Penn is killed. Episodes Season 1 #"Day of the Dead" - July 8, 2013 #"Missing" - July 14, 2013 #"Bang" ''- July 22, 2013 #"Family Ties"'' - August 4, 2013 #"Dance With Death" - August 19, 2013 #"Kamikaze" - August 19, 2013 Season 2 #"Infected" - October 13, 2014 #"Arizona Wastes" - October 20, 2014 #"Terminus" - October 27, 2014 #"Homeward Bound" - November 4, 2014 #"Murphy's Law" - November 11, 2014 #"Waiting" - January 5, 2015 #"In Cold Blood" - January 12, 2015 #"''Eye for an Eye''" - January 20, 2015 #"''Aleatory''" - January 26, 2015 Season 3 #Episode 1 - September 25, 2016 Cast and Characters This is a list of the characters in ZombieApocalypse. In order of number of appearing seasons and episode appearances. 'Main' The following is how the cast and characters were credited for their appearances in ZombieApocalypse. 'Recurring' Deaths #Canada (Alive) - Bitten by Zombie - (S1, E1) #Canada (Zombified) - Shot in the head by Dex - (S1, E3) #Aria - Shot in the head by Talla - (S1, E3) #Tacoma - Shot by Marilyn to prevent him from turning. - (S1, E5) #Maya Alvarez - Shot by a The Female Bandit. - (S1, E6) #Manhattan - Shot by Hal. - (S1, E6) #Female Bandit - Shot by Texas. - (S1, E6) #Hal - Shot by Texas. - (S1, E6) #Dex - Shot in the head by Marilyn. - (S1, E6) #Nick Ramirez - Devoured by zombies. - (S2, E2) #Emily - Jumped off a building. - (S2, E5) #Kyle Keane (Alive) - Neck bitten/bled out. - (S2, E5) #Kyle Keane (Zombified) - Shot by Sarah. (S2, E5) #Jason Hardy - Bitten by zombie Kyle, shot by Sarah before he could turn. - (S2, E5) #Riley - Shot in the head by Diana. - (S2, E7) # Sarah - Kicked into fissure by Diana. - (S2, E8) # Dallas River - Shot in the head by Tessa. - (S2, E8) # Diana - Shot to death by Penn. - (S2, E8) # Gabriel Nuñez - Shot himself in the neck. - (S2, E8) # Penn - Killed in a nail board trap. - (S2, E9) Category:ZombieApocalypse Series Category:RP Pages